Optoelectronic modules having a plurality of light-emitting components are used for the effective illumination of objects. The light-emitting components can be LEDs (light-emitting diode), for example, which are fixed and electrically contact-connected on a module circuit board of the module. The modules are usually connected up using hybrid technology, wherein the individually placed light-emitting components can also be distributed among a plurality of module circuit boards. Regulating and control circuits are used for controlling the light emission of the light-emitting components. The LEDs can be controlled by sensors, for example, which are applied as discrete components on the module circuit board. The discrete components have a housing in which a chip is arranged. Consequently, alongside the LED chips, by way of example, the module circuit board is populated with components in whose housings are arranged chips with sensors for light measurement, temperature measurement or color locus measurement.
The driving and regulating electronics and also the sensors and high-performance heat sinks are not integrated on or in the module on which the light-emitting components are arranged.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic module which makes it possible to control the light generation of light-emitting structures in an effective manner. It could further be helpful to provide an optoelectronic module in which the light generation of light-emitting structures is controlled in an effective manner. It could still further be helpful to provide a method for producing an optoelectronic module of this type.